The Murders
by bleachxmewmewxvampireknight
Summary: This is a story I wrote for class this year. It was for Halloween, that's why it has a "scary" mood.


Halloween Story

It was a dark, eerie Halloween night on the wet, slippery streets of Mt. Prospect. Jenn, Destiny, my sister Bhargavee, her friend Lindsay, and I were trick-or-treating **far** from our block. As we were trick-or-treating, we came **across** a majestic purple Victorian. It was **glamorous** yet **mysterious**. **Palpably**, we entered the **colossal** house, **fiercely **and **fearlessly**. The door opened, its rusty old hinges squeaking as if to warn us, almost saying, "Beware of what lies **inside**." Just seconds after we walked beyond the **daring** doorway, the door squeaked shutas if it was laughing at us **because of** our **foolishness**.

"I think we should go back outside," said Destiny, with a hint of **fear** in her voice.

"Stop being a coward, Destiny," Jenn replied, **courageously**.

"Oh, nothing is going to happen," I **fearlessly** stated.

"I have my cell phone just in case of an emergency," Bhargavee said **dutifully**.

"Yeah, **because** there is definitely going to be service in a haunted house," Destiny **facetiously** said.

"Oh, let's just go in for God's sake!" exclaimed Lindsay.

**As soon as** our **quarreling** ceased, and we had come to an **anonymous** conclusion, there was a squeak from the room **above**. It sounded as if someone was walking **across** the top floor. Lindsay weakly asked, "Who's there?" We heard a **quiet** and **quick** moan. All of us jumped in **fright** and started whining in **fear**. "Oh, it's probably just a tree scraping a window." Bhargavee assured us. She assured us and herself since she was **also** quite frightened.

We quietly walked across what **appeared** to be a living room, though one could not be quite **certain**. There were tables covered in dust and cobwebs. The couches were all torn-up, as if someone had torn up the couches with his/her bare hands and teeth as a **result** of being **enraged**. The couches had a strangely **unique** appearance. They were faded green, red, and blue flowers with an **exceptionally** bumpy texture to it. There was a spider crawling up the wall as we passed the kitchen.

We came to a **cease** at a narrow hallway, that was able to fit only one of us at a time, width wise, and had stairs on the other side. "You go first," Lindsay told Bhargavee while shoving her in front of herself.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Bhargavee **declined** as she stepped backwards.

"I'll go," I offered. I **cautiously inched** up the steps, **like a predator hunting for prey**. All the others followed my lead.

When we had climbed the stairs, and reached our **destination**, the top floor, we heard **stifled** shrieks and hurried, silently, down the hallway to the room that was the **source** of the shrieks. All of us went in and **examined** every corner we could until there was only one section we hadn't checked. There was a closet on the far right side of the room. It was quite large, about the height of Jenn on Destiny's shoulders, and the width of three of us lined side by side. We jerked the two doors open and found my friend, Vrajika in there. She was tied up, her hands tied behind her back, and her legs tied together. Her mouth was covered in masking tape. We all gathered around her to help untie the **skillfully** tied knots of the ropes and I peeled the masking tape off her mouth. "Thank God you guys came," Vrajika gasped, "I almost died of oxygen shortage."

"What happened to you?!" I cried, hugging her.

"Well, I came to this house while I was trick-or-treating and I rang the door bell. A few seconds later, some mad lady opened the door; she had a mask on her face, so I couldn't tell who she was. She let me in, telling me she left her candy in the kitchen and that I should help myself to some. **So**, **naturally,** I went into the kitchen to get some candy. Afterwards, someone came and knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was in this closet all tied up," answered Vrajika.

"Are you okay?" inquired Bhargavee.

Vrajika replied, after **heavily** sighing, "I should be."

"Maybe we should leave from here," suggested Destiny, in a **hushed** yet frightened tone.

"I agree, let's go," Lindsay replied.

So, we all followed Vrajika out the room. We couldn't figure out which direction to go, because the hallway was very long, **thus**, we started **towards** the left, hoping it was the right way. When we got to the end of the hallway, we **discovered** a flight of stairs that went down. "Thank God!" Jenn exclaimed, "This must be the way!" We went down the stairs, but **on the contrary to what Jenn said**, this was not the narrow hallway we had been through to get to the top floor. This place seemed more like a cellar. It was **twilight black** except for the **scarce **amount of light coming from the doorway. We came to an **abrupt** **halt**. There, right **in front of us**, were two doors, one to the left and the other to the right. We chose to go into the one on the right, **first**. Thankfully, I had brought my flashlight along with me. **As soon as **we entered into the room, I turned the flashlight on. When I did, the sight we saw was **bone-chilling**. We saw twelve dead bodies filling the room. Each corpse was of a child in a Halloween costume. Each one also had an axe going right through the center of the his/her heart. There was a **massive** puddle of blood, which had seeped through the children's bodies, in the middle of the room. The six of us shrieked in **terror** and turned around to run the other way. When we did, we stopped **dead in our tracks**. There, right before us, was Ms. Dunlea, holding an axe, as if she were about to kill us. We shrieked in horror and huddled. All of us stepped backwards, and Jenn stumbled on top of one of the corpses. When she fell, she looked down and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" She got up quickly and ran to the join rest of us. We all moved backwards as Ms. Dunlea came towards us. I whispered to everyone, "We'll split up in to pairs of two. That way, she can't get us, because she will be confused by our sudden **departure**. I'll go with Vrajika, Destiny and Bhargavee will go together, and Jenn and Lindsay."

"Why can't me and Lindsay go together?" asked Bhargavee in a hushed tone, as we continued to move back.

"I paired the people who have cell phones up with those who don't. That way, each pair can **communicate** with each other." I whispered back.

"Oh, I get it," replied Lindsay, as if I cleared her **confusion** away.

"Okay," Destiny said, "Let's go."

We all split up into our pairs. Vrajika and I ran to the right, Destiny and Bhargavee to the left, and Lindsay and Jenn went straight. My **logic** turned out to be true. Ms. Dunlea was surely **shocked** by our departures. Her eyes were wide open and she just stood there for a few seconds, which bought us some more time. We **sprinted** as fast as we could, **our adrenalines running high**. Vrajika and I ran into the room next to the one we were just in, and on the far left, there was a stair case. We ran as fast as we could up those stairs. When we got up, we sprinted to the nearest door that looked like an exit. When we opened the door, Ms. Dunlea was standing right in front of it. We looked to the right of her, and we saw the other four friends that we had departed from. Our eyes seemed like they had popped out of our heads. We began to move back with shock, confusion, and horror **invading** our brains. We turned around and started to sprint again, our eyes getting blurry because of the wind blowing in our face, colors whizzing by, and in the background, we could hear the faint sounds of Ms. Dunlea's footsteps chasing behind us. We had finally reached the door we had entered through to get into this **bloodcurdling** Victorian. By that time, Ms. Dunlea had caught up to us. She outstretched her arms towards us. When she did, I **lunged** for the door knob. She didn't get me, but she got Vrajika. "Ahhh!!" shrieked Vrajika. "Vrajika!" I screamed. Vrajika shrieked and screamed. "Isheeta, go! Get some help! We'll hold her off as much as possible. Go!" She struggled to get free. "Let go of me!! Let me go!!"

I turned around and dashed out the door. I ran to the nearest police station, thinking that was the quickest and most **wise** thing to do. I ran in and said, "Police officer! Some lady kidnapped my friends and she's going to kill them!!"

The police officer stood up and said, "Okay, calm down and tell me the story."

"There isn't any time!" I exclaimed, in a panicked tone, "I'll tell you on the way!" We dashed to the police car and sped through the streets. The car was going at least 80mph. I told the police officer the story, about how we went into the house, about hearing the shrieks coming form the closet and then opening the closet and seeing Vrajika in there. Then, I told him about the corpses and the axes, and how Ms. Dunlea tried to kill us. As I was talking, the speedometer went up to 90mph. We finally reached there and we ran to the back of the house, where everyone was. Ms. Dunlea ran, with the axe, towards the police officer, but he got his gun out and fired at her. The bullet went straight into her heart, so she died right then and there. There was blood oozing out of her wound. As she fell, a note slipped out of her pocket. It read:

_You may have gotten __me__, but you have yet to find the real culprit. He lies in your bed at night, he stands behind you every second of your life, and he sees you every moment every day. Beware of him, for he can kill you in only the amount of time it takes you to snap your finger._

We were all puzzled about this note. But we knew, as long as we didn't go into creepy houses ever again, nothing bad could happen to us.


End file.
